I am NOT a girl!
by Tsuki-Shaky
Summary: Ni siquiera se donde estoy y ya conocí al amor de mis 10 ultimos minutos...Spamfic/Yaoi Parejas: SasoDei, DeiMelloDei WTF entre otras, LEMMON a lo largo de la historia. ·


Hola de nuevo!!

Este fic fue escrito con la principal intensión de hacer reír aunque incluiré lemmon (obviamente) y también tendrá parejas (un tanto raras pero siguen siendo parejas) así como también personajes nuevos.

También quiero agradecerles sus firmas en el ONE-SHOT que anteriormente publiqué, la verdad nunca pensé recibir mas de una (es en serio).

Bueno no les quitare mas tiempo, vallamos con el fic:

**NO SOY UNA CHICA**

Era una linda mañana: el sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaban y un joven rubio de unos 16 años caminaba sin rumbo por un sendero maravillándose y analizando cada detalle de lo que llegaba a parar en su mirada y en su mente una sola pregunta "¿Cómo demonios llegué hasta aquí, hm?". Si, ese joven rubio de ojos azules era nada mas y nada menos que Deidara, quien mientras luchaba contra Itachi, en uno de sus incontables intentos por escapar de esa organización llena de asesinos rango S, fue trasportado a otro mundo, otra dimensión.

_-Estupido Itachi-_ Repetía constantemente el rubio mientras caminaba fúrico y observaba las sólidas ramas de los árboles sobre el_- en cuanto lo vea…-_No pudo terminar su frase pues tropezó con una de las muchas piedras que se encontraban en el camino…

_que demonios estupida piedra, estupido camino, estupido todo, hmm!- _El golpe había sido pequeño pero de todas formas incómodo raspón en la rodilla, el dolor aumento gracias al mal genio que ya traía encima.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando vio frente a el a la chica mas hermosa que había visto en su vida (N/a: No es que haya visto muchas tras estar encerrado en una cueva con hombres y la novia del jefe), de cortos cabellos rubios, delgada, un poco alta, ojos cafés que lo miraban detalladamente, traía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, una barra de chocolate en la mano y una sonrisa parecida a las de él en el rostro.

Era simplemente perfecta.

Las mejillas del ojiazul se tornaron de un tono rojizo, había encontrado al amor de sus últimos 10 minutos y lo tenía en frente. Ya estaba empezando a pensar cosas obscenas con ella cuando su voz lo hizo bajar del "Icha-Icha".

-Ha haa(al estilo Nelson)- Qué demonios? El amor de sus últimos 10 minutos se estaba burlando de él. Seguramente pensaba que era un idiota por tropezar con una simple piedrita.

-Hm!- Volteó la cara hacia otra dirección inflando sus mejillas y cruzando los brazos (lo sieentoo KagomeKrizZ no lo pude resistir!).

-ya, que era coña ¿Quieres que te ayude?- Dijo extendiendo una mano hacia el, esa voz era angelical, un poco ronca pero aun así era hermosa. El color rojizo que antes cubrió las mejillas de Deidara volvió a aparecer y esta vez mas intenso.

-Gr-gracias, hm- Dijo ya de pie. En eso un moderno auto apareció a toda velocidad recorriendo toda la calle para después dar vuelta en "U" y parar cerca de los chicos.

-¡Hey "M" te necesitamos para un asunto urgente!- Se escucho una voz a lo lejos desde el auto, la chica hizo una seña al sujeto y se dirigió a Deidara

-No hay problema, hasta luego…?

-Hm, Deidara o/./o

-Bien, hasta luego Deidara- Y dicho esto la chica subió al auto y se alejó de ahí dejando a un Deidara mas confuso de lo que estaba antes.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En otro lugar del mundo un chico de ojos perla y cabello largo castaño yacía sentado en el suelo de un parque viéndolo todo con su Byakugan, observaba cel tejado rojizo de las casas, las personas, algunas siendo adultos serios y otras niños alegres por el simple hecho de vivir, los animales, las plantas, todo.

(N/a: Ok esto se torna aburrido, pongámosle algo de acción)

Y de pronto noto cómo una extraña silueta aparecía delante de él, era un tipo de gogles, camiseta blanca a rayas negras que le daba un aire de indiferente. Era lindo, su cabello tan rojo como el de Sasori, los ojos grandes y la boca entreabierta pues lo miraba con gran asombro.

-Qué tanto me ves?- Pregunto Neji molesto

-Hug…oh.. tus… tus tatuajes…- Dijo aun mas asombrado

-No se de que me hablas ¿Tatuajes?

-Si esos que traes en los ojos ¡Estan con madre! se parecen a los del que sale en "Naruto 3"!!

-eh…si…?????...- Neji sólo lo miraba confuso esperando a que el pelirrojo agregara mas datos a la descripción

-Si ese de los ojos morados del "macarena no juutsu"- Dijo señalando la pantalla de su DS para que Neji viera.

Neji puso cara de WTF!? abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar en vista de que no había nada que decir, después de un buen rato viendo el aparato como si hubiera visto a su suegra desnuda señaló al juego y gritó..

-ESAS COSAS TE DAÑAN LOS OJOSS!!!!!! NOOOO EL SITH, EL SITH!!!! NOO OTRAVEZ NOO!!!!- (n/a: miren la crónicas de Neji en youtube XD) dijo corriendo y tapándose los ojos, después se estrelló con un árbol quedando inconciente por varias horas.

.-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºDe vuelta con Deidaraº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

El chico rubio todavía podía sentir mariposas en el estómago, esa hermosa chica le había hecho olvidar la existencia de Sasori con sólo verla…esperen ¿¡Sasori!? Buena pregunta ¿Qué habrá pasado con los demás? ¿Estarán aquí? o talvez este es un sueño raro consecuencia por la batalla con Itachi y ahora estaba tirado en algun lugar de la cueva mientras los demás se preguntaban que había hecho ahora.

Después de esa muchas más dudas pasaron por la mente del chico activando aún mas su curiosidad. Comenzó a caminar por la ciudad y dio a parar en un pequeño café Starbucks donde se sentó al lado de la mesa mas apartada, en ella se hallaba una rubia con pinta de gótica que devoraba sin piedad un postre de fresas.

No le dio mucha importancia, el lugar era silencioso y su mesa estaba adornada con flores rojas que la rodeaban por completo. Deidara apoyó su cabeza en una mano y comenzó a reflexionar sobre su estado actual: Su uniforme de akatsuki no estaba y en cambio traía una jeans y una playera blanca con estampados negros y rojos, no parecía haber algún compañero cerca, no sabía donde estaba o si podía volver, su mente era un total desastre y no tenía arcilla para realizar su arte.

Sacó una cartera de su pantalón en ella habían 500 dólares y una credencial. La leyó y descubrió que estaba inscrito en un instituto de arte, que tenía un departamento y que estaba registrado con el nombre de Iwagakure no Deidara.

Estaba a punto de partir en busca de su hogar, se dirigió a pagar el café que había comprado y cuando llamo a la camarera su ojos se abrieron como platos pues no pudo creer lo que vio…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

FIN DEL CAP.

Sólo pido una cosa: piedad.

Sé que es estupido pero tenia que hacerlo, no saben cuanto tortura no poder transformar una inspiración que esta ahí día y noche y no te deja pensar mientras te suplica que la escribas, jejeje pero es el primer capítulo y por lo general me quedan pésimos -.-

Bueno ojalá que no les aya arruinado el día xq kedan muchos fics x leer en

Ah si y cuidense del virus ese que anda porque llevo tres días encerrada en casa por culpa de el que nos asecha a donde quiera que vamos…

Sayoonara!!


End file.
